At the Fights
by Tea23
Summary: 1 shot.dont know how this will go over but for an english assignment i had to write a story about Grendel a villian from the story Beowulf and how a fight against another villian would turn out. So here's Bobby Drake, Logan, And Riley Lebeau comment on


**Riley-** "Welcome to Bayville's 1st annual Villain fights. I'll be your Host Riley LeBeau."

**Bobby-** "And I'm Bobby the _IceMan_ Drake."

**Riley-** _(Rolls her eyes)_ "So welcome to the show, it should be fun tonight so keep watching. In One corner stands Grendel who…."

**Bobby- **_(interrupts Riley) _"Unfortunately is our reigning champ."

**Riley-** "And our challenger in the other corner is Magneto. Just look at what's going on down there. While Grendel is sizing up his opponent Magneto just looks aloof. How Bizarre is that? The Referee is motioning both…Er…Men? To join him in the center of the arena. So, what do you think so far Bobby?"

**Bobby- "**It's amazing here! And I thought it was a stupid idea when in fact we should do this more often." _(Ding) "_The bell has just rung and both villains are circling, well Grendel is, Magneto is sort of just levitating in place with.."

**Riley-** _(jumps back in)_ "with an evil smile the size of Texas plastered on his face along with laughing evilly like Dr. Evil on Austin powers?" _(She asks sweetly, her southern accent clearly visible.)_

**Bobby- "**I can't believe our luck! Grendel's shouting something about Magneto's Mother! Man this Rocks! Riley, Grendel is salivating as he now slashes at magneto with his long, sharp metallic claws, only to be thrown backwards towards the ropes after magneto only flicked his wrist. Now that is one awesome power."

**Riley- "**I've seen better. Anyway folks, it looks like magneto is wearing his usual cape and helmet in his dark purple and red suit. But Grendel looks quite unusual even for his dirty and barbaric self."

**Bobby- "**Yes they are. And must I say the stench in here is quite overwhelming. Thankfully our sponsor Peppy Le Pew has donated scented plug ins for the fight. And we really needed a lot of them. Ow that has got to hurt, Riley. Grendel's claws are almost the same as wolverines and have just slashed Magneto's shoulder. You should see all of the blood that's spurting and flowing out. I've never seen anyone bleed that much. I feel like I'm on Villains gone wild. Anyway back to the fight."

**Riley-** "Yes, back to the fight. There are just dark pools of blood everywhere in the fighting ring. Right now both villains are covering in blood. Oh my gosh, that did not just happen!"

**Bobby- "**Oh Yes it did. Grendel is now missing both hands. Magneto has used his power of magnetism to rip Grendels hands off. What a play! Man I want in on the action!"

**Riley- **"Bobby! I cant believe…" _(She sighs)_ "maybe we should get back to this gruesome battle. I haven't seen anything this bad since we fought Apocalypse. This fight is slowly coming to an end. Grendel is slowly losing his momentum, while magneto just keeps… Smirking?"

**Bobby- **_(shaking his head)_ "First off Riley it's not over till the fat lady sings and secondly that is just wrong. I mean magneto smirking? It's so very wrong. He shouldn't ever do that again. He just cant pull that off."

**Riley- **"For once I agree, Oh and the fat Lady already sang during half time. Anyway, Magneto and Grendel are now wrestling in the wet, slippery mess on the floor like children in a school yard fight. They are really putting the sweat, blood, and tears into this fight."

**Bobby- "**Mostly Blood."

**Riley- "**Magneto bends Grendels leg back while demanding that he say…"

**Bobby- **_(interrupts Riley)_ "This is awesome. Twenty bucks that Grendel yells Uncle within the next ten minutes."

**Riley- "**Bobby! Were working here and Professor Xavier wouldn't approve of us.."

**Bobby-** "Since when has that stopped us in the past?"

**Riley-** (Looks at Bobby with a mischievious grin on her face.)

**Logan- **"Ice Cube! Sparky! Quit your Yapp'n and get back to work." _(nudges bobby)_ "Make it fifty and your on."

**Bobby & Riley- **_(Look at each other and smile_) "Your on."

_Two minutes later…._

**Riley- "**Oh what do you know…We won the bet and Grendels leg is now snapped in two places at the joint. Just look at that bone sticking out through the skin guys. Talk about breaking a leg."

**Logan-** "I shoulda known." _(1/2 grumbles, ½ growls)_ "No good…Only good Villains a dead one."

**Bobby- "**Pay up!" _(jumps up and down, pumping his fist into the air.)_ "Who's da man? IceMan that's who!"

**Logan- "**Why I otta!"

**Riley- **_(stepping in front of Logan)" _Save it for the ring guys". _(rolls her eyes before sitting back down)_ "Ladies never send a man to do a mans job. A woman'll just end up having to do it in the end. Anyway." _(smiles mischievously and flicks her wrist at both men, sending sparks of electricity their way)_

**Logan & Bobby- "**Riley!"

**Logan- **_(hands both kids fifty dollars and mumbles something about life not being fair.)_

**Riley-** "Oh Look the Judges have determined the winner of this idiotic event. And the winner by a land slide…"

**Bobby- "**Or a flood." _(he grins at Riley)_

**Logan- **_(covers a laugh with a cough)_

**Riley- **_(Rolls her eyes once more) "_Is magneto. Who would have thought? Lets just pray he doesn't do that to us the next time we decide to flood his _lair_ and he catches you."

**Bobby-** "Hey that was a one time thing." _(he protests)_

**Riley-** "What ever you say."

**Bobby-** _(grins) "_so are we still on for Friday night?"

**Logan- "**Have I not taught you two? I told you the last time."

**Riley & Bobby-**_(both look at floor) _We know we're sorry. _(they say together)_

**Logan- **_(growls and then sighs)_ "you better be, I thought we decided on having Pyro setting his boat on fire."

**Riley- **_(grins)_ "Which just so happens to be in his Basement. I like your way of thinking."

**Bobby- "**you are an evil dude when you want to be."

**Logan- **_(grins)_ "Hey I try."

**Riley- "**Well this is Riley LeBeau saying have a nice evening And that we better get out while we can."

**Logan- "**Yeah. Lets beat it. Tin can's heading this way."

**Bobby-** "And this is Bobby _The IceMan _Drake saying that the X-Men Rock. And I didn't freeze the pipes to the girls locker room last week."

**Riley & Logan-** _(Both grab Bobby and start to drag him away quickly)_

**Magneto- **_(comes over & picks up a microphone) "_I'll let anyone who gives me that Ice Boys whereabouts live when I take over the world. He froze my car again, Little does he know…"_(laughs evilly while smirking)_

_The End_


End file.
